


Tag Team

by vextant



Series: BuckyNat Week 2018 [6]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Brief Mention of Violence, Gen, Good Cop Bad Cop, Sassy Cop / Scary Cop, Sassy Natasha Romanov, kind of, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vextant/pseuds/vextant
Summary: Natasha and Bucky interrogate a suspect.





	Tag Team

**Author's Note:**

> For [bucks-metal-fate](https://www.bucks-metal-fate.tumblr.com), who prompted "Sassy Nat and Quiet Bucky".

Martin Debouw is being detained even though he’s technically done nothing wrong. He’s just said a few choice things to a few choice people, passed some information along. _Conversation_ isn’t illegal - and it _certainly_ doesn’t warrant being swooped up by S.H.I.E.L.D goons on his way to work, brought onboard a flying aircraft carrier, _Jesus Christ_ , and being handcuffed to a desk. 

He can feel the metal beast shudder under his feet - how is this monstrosity even _in the air_ \- and wonders bitterly how they plan on getting him back to Chattanooga. After all, he’s done nothing wrong, and they can’t detain him without cause. Martin’s not an idiot. He knows his rights.

That’s when _they_ come in.

There’s two agents, a man and a woman, dressed in the same skin-tight blue uniform with white straps as the goons from earlier. No name badges, which is the first hint that something is up.

“Good morning, Mr. Debouw,” the woman says without a smile. There’s something in her voice that makes him feel cold, “I’m Agent Rushman.”

She takes her seat across from him. The other agent - must be a lackey of some kind - crosses his arms across his broad chest and leans against the wall beside the door. He doesn’t make a sound; Agent Rushman doesn’t acknowledge him.

“And who’s he?”

“Don’t worry about him.”

Martin looks them both over again. She’s got red hair and rigid straight posture, probably an officer. Agent Lackey in the corner is not very tall, but he’s big, and watching Martin like he’s wondering how he’d look with a hole between his eyes.

Rushman pulls a slim file out of nowhere and props it up in her hand so that Martin can’t see what’s in it. She flips through a couple of things, glancing between him and the page, “What do you think brings you here today, Mr. Debouw?”

He throws up his hands, but they’re chained to the desk so they don’t go far and he’s already getting frustrated, “Hell if I know. You people just sntached me off the street.”

“Hmm,” she says like it’s amusing somehow, “Don’t worry, we just have a couple of questions.”

“Couldn’t have done this in a police station?” he snaps back, “I’ve got a job that I’m late for because I’m busy being detained without cause by the biggest invasion of privacy since the N.S.A.”

One of her eyebrows quirks up. She throws a look to her partner, like ‘get a load of this guy’, and Martin is so angry he’s going to spit. Closing the file, she repeats, “Just a few questions. Then we’ll make sure to turn around this trillion dollar aircraft just for you, so you can be on your way.”

“I have _rights_!” He stands, slamming his fists on the metal desk.

Agent Lackey unfolds his arms and takes one step forward. Something in his hand gleams in the low light. Martin sits back down.

“That’s a threat,” Martin glares at Rushman, pointing over her shoulder at her guard dog, “I’m not saying anything without a lawyer! I’m a United States citizen, I have _rights_.”

“No, you don’t. Not here.” He doesn’t think that’s even remotely true. They’ve got nothing on him, he hasn’t done anything wrong. She continues, “Agent Banks here has been following you for close to two weeks now. And my superiors have informed me that citizenship only counts when your papers are _real_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you caught the reference to one of the Best Spy Movies of All Time. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Liked this fic? [Here's the tumblr post](https://vextant.tumblr.com/post/172201350896/buckynat-prompt-sassy-nat-and-quiet-bucky) for easy liking and/or reblogging, if you're so inclined. 
> 
> Want a fill of your very own? You can always [prompt me](https://vextant.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
